plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astronaut
The Astronaut is a Super Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that is unlocked through various sticker packs. Description The Astronaut Zombie claims that there is a secret Lunar Suburbia on the dark side of the moon - a place perfect for Zombie plundering. None of the other Zombies believe him. Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Moon Rock Launcher, launching a single moon rock when fired. This weapon is fully automatic and has a significantly increased ammo capacity. It deals 17 impact damage and 19 critical damage long range or 18 impact damage and 22 critical damage short/mid range. The Moon Rock Launcher can be effective at mid-range, but its slow launch speed makes it difficult to hit moving targets. Therefore, the Astronaut has trouble taking down Garlic Drones. Abilities Weapon upgrades Airtight Reload Matrix The Airtight Reload Matrix can reload faster even when not in Zero-G. Moon Rock Capacity Booster It's simple really. By storing more Moon Rocks the ammo capacity increases. Less Crumbly Moon Rocks By hand picking some of the Less Crumbly Moon Rocks the damage output has increased. Strategy This Scientist is one out of two that are able to reliably hit long range targets (the other one being the Paleontologist), making it ideal for players who prefer not '''to engage in close range combat. The projectile weapon nature of the Astronaut's primary weapon encourages players to stay away from close range combat and instead attack plants at mid and long range. The ability to attack plants at long range without much damage fall-off gives this variant something that most Scientists do not have; the ability to fight back against, for example, a Cactus at '''long range. The Astronaut is well-geared for mid range combat and is also hazardous at long range, its automatic firing (this is the only Scientist whose weapon is fully automatic) makes hitting moving targets easier but since the projectiles take some time to reach their destination, Garlic Drones and Artichoke Drones will in particular be hard to deal with since if the operator is skilled enough, he can dodge your shots while retaliating with little threat of being shot down. As such, leave drones to your teammates, if a drone starts chasing you exclusively, your best option might be to run away and hide (as shooting back is hard unless you are good at leading your shots), even if you can't escape, you still have the option to fight back. If you like to play it really defensively (by staying back and healing teammates while attempting to avoid combat altogether), this variant is good for that particular purpose since even if you try to stay out of harm's way, you can still help your team by attacking plants at long range. For maximum healing power, the following loadout is recommended: *Armored Heal Station or Zombie Heal Station (Cheetah Heal Station self-destructs a bit too quickly) *Energy Warp *Mega Heal Bomb. This loadout gives you two ways to heal teammates as well as a method of getting out of bad situations but makes you unable to deal damage in any other way other than your primary weapon. Gallery Spark 20140411160815.png|Stickerbook Trivia *This is the only Scientist variant that is listed as Long Range in the stickerbook. *The Moon Rock Launcher is a projectile weapon, unlike most other Scientists' primary weapons. *It says Z.A.S.A. on his suit, which is a play on the space program NASA, or the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. *His damage output was increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *For some reason, in pictures of the Astronaut, he wears both glasses and a space helmet, but in the actual game, it is actually impossible to customize him that way, as no glasses will appear in the helmet on the default. However, taking off the helmet gives him the glasses back, so it is peculiar. **Also the glasses resemble Physicist's glasses, hence the picture of Physicist on the "Astronaut Glasses" accessory in the accessories menu. **Originally, the Astronaut could wear the glasses inside the helmet, including other "glasses". Sadly, this was removed in the Garden Variety DLC. Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants